


20 Questions 1 Answer

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine AU Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: Anonymous said: fic prompt where Kurt & Blaine started the game of 20 questions on their first date to get to know each other but instead of using all questions in one sitting they ask them throughout their relationship and one of them uses their last one as their proposal.





	20 Questions 1 Answer

***  
Questions 1 - 5 :: First Date  
***  
  
The Internet. Blaine hated using the Internet to find a date. Too much peer pressure, mostly from his older brother, to use the Internet to find a good match was too much to bare. Finally, Blaine found a good match place and created a profile. After he weeded out the ones that only wanted friendship and sex, sometimes both, Blaine found a match and set up a place to meet.  
  
A coffee shop. That was suitable and safe. His favorite coffee place, Coffee Fusion, was out in the public, served good food and drinks, and had free Wi-Fi. Blaine was nervous as he found a small table for two against one of the windows. What if the person he met on the website doesn’t show up? He didn’t seem like the type. His name was Kurt Hummel and he was just a couple of years older than Blaine, but he liked the same things Blaine liked.  
  
He heard the door open and he looked up. Kurt swore the picture he used was truly him. Blaine talked to a few guys on the site that admitted to using different pictures for their profiles. Blaine hated that. That was the first lie without even saying it. The man who walked into the cafe was indeed the same man from the picture.  
  
He was tall, incredibly handsome with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Kurt said that he would bring one of his favorite books with him. That was Blaine’s idea. They shared a common interest with books and they both talked about their favorites. Blaine said he would bring his favorite if Kurt brought his.  
  
Blaine’s favorite book was The Neverending Story by Michael Ende  
  
Kurt’s favorite book was The Fault in our Stars.  
  
Neither one had read the other’s favorite book. One way to break any tension was to trade books, and have a good cup of coffee or tea.  
  
Kurt smiled in Blaine’s direction as he walked over to the table.  
  
“Blaine?” Kurt asked carefully. Of course, Blaine’s picture was nothing compared to the real person. Blaine was handsome with curly hair and he didn’t wear his glasses like he did in the picture. He wore a bowtie which was the first thing Kurt noticed. He was so adorable. Blaine got up from his chair before Kurt took the empty one across from Blaine.  
  
“Yes, hi, Kurt. Yeah, I’m nervous,” Blaine said in short breaths. Kurt smiled at him. They took their seats and sat in awkward silence at first. Kurt let out a breathy laugh.  
  
“I’m nervous too. I don’t do this. I made this whole speech about online dating being so impersonal and here I am,” Kurt admitted. Blaine chuckled.  
  
“Yes, I get that. I did the same thing. I don’t know about you but you’re the only one I agreed to meet in person,” Blaine said.  
  
“You are too, for me. Why don’t we just start by…playing twenty questions. We can ask anything we want, and the other person can either answer the question or veto. No veto limit and we just get to know each other,” Kurt suggested. Blaine liked that idea.  
  
“That sounds like a good plan. And asking the same question from you and then to me, doesn’t count,” Blaine added. Kurt smiled.  
  
“Deal. We each get a question of our own, the same question doesn’t count. I’ll start, coffee or tea?” Kurt asked as he got up from the table. Blaine was about to object but Kurt held up his hand and he pointed to his favorite book. Blaine laughed.  
  
“Jasmine green tea,” Blaine answered.  
  
“Excellent choice. I’m a coffee person, nonfat mocha. I’ll be right back and when I return, it’s your questions,” Kurt said before he left to go to the cashier counter. Blaine watched Kurt briefly before he turned and looked at the back of Kurt’s favorite book. Blaine then slid his book in its place. Blaine was scanning the first page of the book when Kurt brought back a cup of tea and coffee.  
  
“It’s hot,” Kurt said.  
  
“Thanks. My question for you is, do you have any food allergies? You know, for whenever I make you dinner,” Blaine asked with a bit of charm in his eyes. Kurt smiled at that.  
  
“I do not have any food allergies and I’m also not a vegetarian or vegan,” Kurt answered. Blaine nodded.  
  
“Neither am I, and I don’t have food allergies either. I am an excellent cook, and you will fall in love with me just based solely on my cooking,” Blaine declared somewhat jokingly.  
  
“I like a man who takes pride in cooking. I also love to cook, and it is you good sir, that will fall in love with me and my cooking,” Kurt countered. He took a sip of his hot coffee.  
  
“You’ll fall in love with me before I fall in love with you,” Blaine challenged. They both laughed and drank their drinks. It was Blaine’s question now.  
  
“Are you a dog person or a cat person? And mind you, there is a right and wrong answer,” Blaine said in a mock warning tone. Kurt put down his coffee.  
  
“While I do like cats, I am more of a dog person,” Kurt answered.  
  
“That is the correct answer, you passed the test,” Blaine said as he raised his tea in the air before he drank it. Kurt chuckled. “I am also a dog person. I’m a huge sucker for anything cute, though.”  
  
Kurt could definitely see that in Blaine. He could picture Blaine cooing over a small puppy and using those beautiful hazel eyes of his to make his own puppy eyes. Kurt shook his head of the image when he realized it was his question.  
  
“Both of our profiles were pretty basic, you know ages, where we live, what we do for a living, but your profile didn’t list when your birthday was, but neither did mine. So, when is your birthday?”  
  
“March 17,” Blaine answered.  
  
“St. Patrick’s Day?” Kurt asked.  
  
“The very one,” Blaine answered rather proudly. He loved that his birthday was on St. Patrick’s Day. His twenty-first birthday was one of the best birthdays in the world. His friends took him out to one of the bars, and the bartender gave Blaine free drinks for having his birthday on St. Patrick’s Day. Blaine wasn’t a drinker. That day was the full reason why. The last thing he remembered was him in his apartment, on the bathroom floor, and his best friend, Sam, sleeping in his bathtub. Neither one remembered what happened, but Blaine didn’t drink since that night.  
  
“Mine is February 14,” Kurt said. Blaine’s eyes widened.  
  
“For real?” Kurt laughed. He got that response often. Kurt hated Valentine’s Day, but he couldn’t hate it entirely because it was his birthday. His last relationship made such a big deal of making it a romantic day that he forgot it was Kurt’s birthday. All the planning of making a romantic dinner and him hoping he would get laid, Kurt’s last boyfriend simply forgot about Kurt’s birthday. Needless to say, Kurt’s boyfriend did not get laid that night. That was the last time Kurt attempted a relationship, until now.  
  
“Wow, I used to think Valentine’s Day was so great. Don’t get me wrong, chocolate is the best thing in the world, but if people really knew what that day was really about, I don’t think they would find it romantic. I promise, for your birthday, there will be nothing Valentine’s Day related,” Blaine declared. That made Kurt smile.  
  
“I’m going to hold you to that. And same goes for you on St. Patrick’s Day,” Kurt responded.  
  
“I have one more question…for now,” Blaine said. “Would you like to go for a walk in Central Park?” Blaine asked as he got up from the table.  
  
“I would love that. Walking the park is always relaxing,” Kurt stated.  
  
“I agree. It’s really nice to meet you, Kurt,” Blaine said honestly. Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine decided he liked that smile.  
  
“It’s really nice to you too, Blaine.”  
  
***  
Questions 6 - 10 :: First Night Together  
***  
  
Two months had gone by since their first date. After that day, Blaine went home and deactivated his profile. He didn’t need it anymore. It was weird, but Blaine thought about cooking Kurt a special dinner on their second month anniversary. Of course, he wasn’t going to go completely crazy over it. When it was six months, then he would definitely go all out. He would plan that later.  
  
They were both busy at their jobs. Kurt was an executive assistant to Isabel Wright, the editor-n-chief at Vogue dot com. Blaine had his own book review blog and taught different classes. One of them included cooking.  
  
He loved The Fault in Our Stars and he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t read it. He knew he had a large following base on his blog, and Instagram. He had seen the book everywhere, but just never picked it up. He didn’t read much Young Adult novels, that was probably why. Blaine brought up the idea of Kurt coming to his apartment for a home cooked meal and a movie.  
  
There was mention of maybe Kurt staying over if it was really late. Blaine didn’t have any expectations and he made that very clear. The way that Kurt coyly said that he would bring an overnight bag sort of excited Blaine.  
  
Blaine had his apartment smelling of pasta, shrimp, asparagus and for dessert homemade cheesecake.  
  
No expectations, but they sure were lingering. Those thoughts interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Blaine checked to make sure the pasta wasn’t boiling over, ran his fingers through his hair before he rushed to the door and opened it. Kurt was dressed in a dark purple buttoned shirt with black scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He had black, tight jeans and matching colored boots. The man was an absolute vision. He had an eye for fashion. Of course he would, he worked at Vogue dot com after all. Blaine’s eyes looked briefly at the small overnight bag in one hand and a bottle what looked like cider in the other hand.  
  
“Sparkling apple cider,” Kurt confirmed. Blaine laughed as Kurt walked into the apartment, gave Blaine a kiss and set his bag on the floor. Blaine closed the door behind them as Kurt took in the wonderful smell of the food.  
  
“It smells wonderful in here,” Kurt commented. “I’ve been starving all day.”  
  
“Well, you’re in luck. I have some little appetizers for you. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes,” Blaine stated as he went back to his kitchen. He pulled out his small tray of veggies with dip in the middle. Kurt found a couple of glasses and poured cider in both of them.  
  
“Question,” Kurt said as he handed Blaine a glass.  
  
“Answer,” Blaine said as he took the glass.  
  
“When was the last time you had sex?” Kurt asked right away. He took a sip of his cider while Blaine paused. That was the ultimate question. They hadn’t really talked about sex.  
  
“Umm…what year is it?” Blaine attempted a joke.  
  
“I won’t count that as your question, but you’re going to have to elaborate,” Kurt responded. Blaine sighed.  
  
“Honestly, it’s been a while. Like almost two years a while,” Blaine admitted as he sipped his cider. He looked away from Kurt and pretended to look at the pasta to make sure it didn’t boil over. It was almost ready to be taken off the heat, but that wasn’t the point.  
  
“It’s been almost three for me,” Kurt answered. Blaine looked at Kurt.  
  
“Seriously? You’ve seen you, right? Obviously you’ve also seen yourself naked, so how in the hell is that possible?” Blaine asked bemused. Kurt laughed.  
  
“Is that your question? Although you asked more than one,” Kurt said with a humorous laugh. Blaine laughed a little.  
  
“Yes, that is my question,” Blaine responded. The game continues. Blaine stirred the pasta and took the shrimp off the heat.  
  
“Mostly because I worked hard to get to where I am and the last relationship I had…well let’s just say left me with a lot of trust issues. My friend, Santana, was the one who said I should try online at least once. Even after my whole speech about how impersonal it was. I hate that she was right,” Kurt answered. That made Blaine smile.  
  
“I can understand that,” Blaine said. “Dinner is almost ready.”  
  
“I’ll set the table,” Kurt offered.  
  
“You don’t have to do that,” Blaine countered.  
  
“I know, I want to. The food smells so good,” Kurt remarked. He found a couple of plates and placed them on the tiny dining table. “Why has it been two years for you? And since it’s the same question, it doesn’t count.” Blaine laughed a little as he started mixing the pasta and the shrimp together.  
  
“My last boyfriend got a job on the other side of the country. He asked me to go with him and I opted to not go. We tried to make it work, but eventually, the distance was too much and I think we were slowly heading toward a break-up before he moved. Oddly enough, the break-up was amicable and we still talk from time to time. I concentrated on doing what I wanted to do. Teach and read for a living. I have no regrets,” Blaine explained. Kurt admired how Blaine talked about his last relationship. There was no hate in his voice and Kurt could tell Blaine really didn’t have any regrets.  
  
“I wish I could say that,” Kurt admitted as he sat down at the table. Blaine looked at Kurt.  
  
“It took me a while to say that and mean it. I just started looking at what I had going for me and what I would have missed if I chose to linger on regrets. It’s hard, but it’s possible,” Blaine said sincerely. Kurt stayed silent for a moment as he gazed at the wonderful man before him.  
  
“How are you real?” Kurt asked. Blaine laughed as he walked over to Kurt.  
  
“That counts as your question. And to answer that,” Blaine said coyly as he cupped Kurt’s face, bent down and gave him a long kiss on the mouth. Kurt’s arms wrapped around Blaine’s waist. Blaine’s knee sat carefully on the chair right in between Kurt’s legs. Blaine tasted of apple cider and his lips were smooth and warm against Kurt’s. Slowly, Blaine pulled away from the kiss and a satisfied sigh escaped Kurt’s throat.  
  
“You’re definitely real,” Blaine whispered in answer to the same question. He made an attempt to move to bring the food but Kurt’s grasp tightened.  
  
“No, I want more,” Kurt nearly whined. Blaine chuckled a bit. Before Blaine could answer, a loud stomach growl sounded. Blaine looked down briefly as Kurt cleared his throat.  
  
“Let me feed you first,” Blaine said as Kurt released him to bring the food. “I’ll even let you pick out a movie tonight.”  
  
Blaine brought the food to the table and the bottle of cider. As soon as Blaine sat down, Kurt took one bite of the food and moaned.  
  
“That is fucking delicious! You win,” Kurt stated. Blaine looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow.  
  
“I win, what?” Blaine asked.  
  
“You said that I would fall in love with you based solely on your cooking. And that counts,” Kurt declared. All Blaine could do was laugh as they refilled their glasses and clinked them together. That night was a good and memorable night.  
  
***  
Questions 11 - 15 :: Their Home  
***  
  
Six months, going on seven months later, Kurt moved in with Blaine. The first night in their apartment they ordered Chinese food and ate it in their bed. Their bed. Blaine couldn’t believe that he now shared a bed with someone he loved greatly. It was in the same bed on a rainy day he told Kurt he loved him. It wasn’t planned. Blaine just looked at Kurt with their hands clasped together. The words just came out and it was too late to take them back for fear that Kurt didn’t return them. Kurt just smiled at him, kissed him, and said the words back without hesitation or fear.  
  
Blaine made room in his closet and his drawers. Kurt spent more time on his hair than Blaine did, so making room in the bathroom was more of a challenge. There was talk of how to arrange furniture.  
  
Kurt liked Blaine’s bed better than his own.  
  
Blaine liked Kurt’s sofa better. Blaine wanted to keep his love seat sofa because it was comfortable. It didn’t match with Kurt’s sofa, but with a few throw pillows on both pieces of furniture, it worked out.  
  
They were both great at budgeting, but they both had their weaknesses when it came to shopping for something.  
  
For Blaine it was books and bowties, for Kurt it was scarves and animal broaches. Blaine thought the broaches were cute, but he swore Kurt was creating Noah’s arc. Kurt was surprised Blaine still had room in the apartment for the three large, and full, bookcases. He was a fast reader so Blaine could go through one book after the other. At least he wasn’t just collecting them, Kurt thought, Blaine read the books he had over and over.  
  
Blaine liked the scarves. He even used some of them, with Kurt’s permission, over lamps for effect.  
  
One night on their night offs, after they spent a good hour working up an appetite in their room, Blaine ordered Chinese food. They were sure that the owner of their favorite restaurant knows them well enough that Blaine didn’t have to say what they wanted.  
  
When the Chinese food arrived, as if like clockwork, rain started to pour. Just like the first night they said I love you. Blaine brought the bag of food back to the bed where Kurt sat up with the bedsheets only covering his waist.  
  
“Hand me the food so you can strip and get back into bed,” Kurt said. Blaine laughed as he handed Kurt the bag and stripped off his robe. There was a flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder.  
  
“Perfect night,” Kurt declared. Blaine crawled into bed and settled under the covers. Kurt handed him a carton and chop sticks.  
  
“I agree,” Blaine answered. Kurt took out his own carton and chop sticks.  
  
“What are you most scared of?” Kurt asked.  
  
“Spiders,” Blaine said without hesitation. “So if I see one in here, you’re going to have to kill it. It’s the right thing to do,” Blaine said with the utmost serious face. It was hard to take him seriously when here there was a piece of noodle hanging from his lip.  
  
“Sorry, baby, I don’t do spiders either. I think we’re both screwed,” Kurt said.  
  
“That’s unfortunate. Although, I’ve lived here for several years, I have not seen one spider. Hopefully it stays that way,” Blaine said. If he saw a spider in the bathroom tomorrow, he and Kurt were going to move.  
  
Another flash of lightning and a louder thunder sounded. That meant a storm was very close if not right on top of them.  
  
“I know it’s your question, but I have an important to ask,” Kurt said as he played with his food while looking at Blaine with an uneasy glance.  
  
“Sure,” Blaine said. Kurt took a breath before he spoke again.  
  
“My dad and step-mom want me to come home for the holiday and I’m able to this time. I was wondering if you would…come with me and meet them? My dad says I talk about you more than anything and he really wants to meet you, so does Carole, but he’s really interested. He’s my dad…” Blaine smiled at Kurt.  
  
“I’d love to meet them,” Blaine answered. “I would love for you to meet my mom and my older brother.” Kurt looked relieved and smiled at Blaine.  
  
“I would love that. We can schedule for you to come to my house and I’ll go to yours. We can introduce everybody one day.” Kurt sounded excited now. Blaine chuckled at the excitement. It was so adorable.  
  
“Sounds like a good plan. I’ll talk to mom about it tomorrow,” Blaine responded. “Did you ever imagine yourself where you are now?” Blaine asked randomly. Kurt had stuffed a bunch of noodles in his mouth. He thought about his answer while chewed and swallowed before he spoke.  
  
“I really didn’t,” Kurt answered honestly. “I mean, I grew up in Lima and I didn’t know any other openly gay guys at the time. I had maybe a couple of close friends, but high school really sucked. Glee club was one of the only highlights of my life back then. Even though I came here with a few friends, I was basically on my own. Leaving from Lima and coming to New York was like leaving a whole different planet and going to a new one.” Blaine set aside his container.  
  
“I know what you mean. I felt the same way. I came here by myself. My mom hated that. She tried to talk me out of staying in Ohio at least until someone could go with me. Cooper, my brother, understood why. He supported me. He lives in California so even if he didn’t agree with it, he couldn’t really stop me,” Blaine joked. Kurt laughed a little as set his own container aside. Neither one had noticed the rain stopped.  
  
Kurt settled himself on his back while Blaine laid over his chest. Kurt felt Blaine start tracing light circles on his bare chest. It tickled, but Kurt didn’t mind. It just meant that Kurt was able to comb his fingers through Blaine’s soft hair.  
  
“Any regrets?” Kurt asked softly. He felt Blaine press his warm lips against Kurt’s chest and then nuzzle his face into the nape of Kurt’s neck.  
  
“Not a one. And you?” Blaine asked. Kurt let out a long sigh.  
  
“Not a one,” he answered honestly. “I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.” Blaine fell asleep on top of Kurt. It wasn’t long before Kurt drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
***  
Questions 16 - 20 (Plus one):: Birthday Present  
***  
  
February 14th would be the most unromantic day of the year for Kurt, at least that’s how Blaine planned it. As promised, Blaine planned a perfect birthday party for Kurt that was not in anyway related to Valentine’s Day. What Blaine didn’t know was that Kurt had other plans. Well, he only had one plan and he had to do it at the right moment. Blaine had a stack of Kurt’s favorite movies, mostly Disney movies. The apartment smelled of chicken parmesan with asparagus and. It was one of the Kurt’s favorite meals Blaine made for him.  
  
He drew Kurt a nice, hot bubble bath and insisted that Kurt take that bath first so that he could cook the dinner. That’s where Kurt was right now. He was savoring the warm water against his skin and the faint sound of bubbles popping around him. Blaine lit a few candles that smelled of lavender. It would be something someone would do on Valentine’s Day, but Kurt let this one slide. Nobody ever drew him a bath and lit candles for him before.  
  
There was a gentle knock at the door and Blaine walked into the bathroom. He marveled at the sight of Kurt half naked and covered in bubbles.  
  
“You look so relaxed. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” Blaine said.  
  
“I can smell it from here. You are the best boyfriend ever,” Kurt sighed happily. Blaine laughed.  
  
“Am I really?” Blaine asked coyly.  
  
“Yes, you are.” Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss.  
  
“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Blaine whispered before he walked toward the door.  
  
“Am I really?” Kurt repeated Blaine’s question.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
***  
  
Dinner was delicious. Everything about it was so good. Kurt could cook, but Blaine was practically a chef. Blaine wouldn’t let Kurt help clean up. Instead, Kurt had to go pick which movie Kurt wanted to watch first. Kurt pondered his movie selection. As he set one movie aside, which one he didn’t really pay attention, he turned toward Blaine who had finished wiping down the dining table.  
  
“Do you prefer Central Park in the winter or the fall?” Kurt asked. That question was very important. Blaine looked at Kurt oddly but he shrugged.  
  
“The fall. Definitely the fall. The leaves are so many different colors. It’s not too cold, but just cool enough for a sweater and of course, there is always the hot chocolate cart,” Blaine practically gushed at the idea. Kurt smiled. He knew his boyfriend so well. The fall was his favorite. It was Kurt’s favorite too.  
  
“Me too, definitely. Now, I want hot chocolate,” Kurt said suddenly. Blaine chuckled.  
  
“I was actually about to make some,” Blaine added. Kurt got up from the couch and reached into his pocket.  
  
“Do you want marshmallows in yours?” Blaine asked. “I know you usually do, but sometimes you aren’t in the mood, so how about now?” Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled as he walked toward the kitchen area.  
  
“Yes, marshmallows are good,” Kurt answered. Blaine nodded.  
  
“Me too. I’ll get the milk and start…” Blaine started. Kurt pulled his hand out of his pocket and kept his fist curled.  
  
“Blaine…” Kurt trailed and Blaine stopped. “I love you.” Blaine smiled.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“I love you more than anything, Blaine. I’m not good with the whole romance thing like you are, but I know you know that I love you and I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you. So…it’s my question now…and I want to ask you…” Kurt said as he stood in front of Blaine and bent down on one knee. Blaine’s eyes widened. Kurt held the ring up in between his index finger and his thumb. The ring was round and silver with some sort of design.  
  
“Will you marry me?” Kurt asked. Blaine let out a breath as he got down on his knee. He then dug into his pocket and pulled a silver ringer.  
  
“Yes. Will you marry me?” Blaine asked. Kurt let out a breathy laugh as reached for Blaine’s face and pressed it hard against his own. Both dropped the rings on the floor, but neither of them cared. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and bent down to pick up both rings. Kurt put his ring on Blaine.  
  
“I can’t believe you proposed to me on your own birthday,” Blaine said as he took his ring and put it on Kurt.  
  
“And what about you? Were you going to propose to me today?” Kurt asked as they both got up from the floor.  
  
“No. I was actually going to either wait till after your birthday, or my birthday. I hadn’t decided. I wanted the ring with me just in case I chose one or the other. I tried to make this day non-romantic for you,” Blaine somewhat joked. Kurt laughed.  
  
“I appreciate that. And I knew it would be a surprise to you and a great present to me when you said yes,” Kurt said as he slowly guided Blaine toward their bedroom.  
  
“Oh, so you knew I would say yes?” Blaine teased. Kurt just smiled as he kissed his fiancé and closed the door behind them. They didn’t get to Netflix or hot chocolate, but they will eventually. They had only forever together.


End file.
